Sakura in the Akatsuki: Ninja Series
by The-White-Empress
Summary: Little one-shots involving Sakura with the Akatsuki members in the ninja world.  Has been edited by my BETA, who is a kabillion times better writer than I. Complete.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my little stories. If you want to elaborate on then you must ask my permission. Also, I myself may elaborate on these at any time, so if you do end up writing one of these and I write the same one, remember it was my idea in the first place.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. These stories aren't related to each other unless it says so in the title.**

**This story has been edited by my BETA Burning Rain. She is also known as Celine, cause she is cool. **

**

* * *

**

**+Naruto – Sakura in the Akatsuki+**

**+Part One+**

**

* * *

****Adorable - (Featuring Sakura, Deidara and Konan)**

Sakura pouted cutely, hoping it would sway the scowling blonde's mind... unfortunately it didn't.

"Aww!" Konan squealed, giving Sakura a bear hug. "She's so adorable! How could you say no to this face?" Konan picked her up and twirled her around. Deidara rolled his eyes, but smiled at the sisterly behaviour happening in front of him.

**Alive – (Featuring Sakura)**

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. Tingles raced through her body as she felt the chakra being forcibly shoved to her legs. It wasn't an unpleasant tingling - less severe than pins and needles - it told her she was ready, though.

With practised precision she leapt into the trees and with chakra pumping she speedily jumped from bough to bough. She laughed at the feeling of absolute joy. This was when she felt most alive. It was almost like flying.

**Angry – (Featuring Sakura, Hidan and Kakuzu)**

Sakura growled. He just made her so angry! The persistent bastard!

"Look here, Hidan you fucker!" she hissed, "I am not going to dye my hair! I don't care how much chocolate you buy me using (at this stage he had begun violently waving his arms around in a last ditch effort to stop her from saying anything that might give him away to Kakuzu) Kakuzu's money!" Hidan's eye twitched as she finished saying the last part as loudly as she could.

"You bitch," he whimpered as he felt Kakuzu getting closer.

Sakura grinned evilly.

"You sadistic bitch!" he hissed when he caught the look she was giving him. She merely gave him the peace sign with a grin.

Hidan gulped when he felt Kakuzu's chakra flare. Then he came around the corner, as silent and deadly as Jaws, the evil killer shark.

"Can you please repeat that... Sakura-chan?" Hhe said, strangely calm.

Sakura and Hidan both predicted this wouldn't be for long.

Sakura smirked; Hidan thought she would dye her hair did he? Revenge would be hers!

**Agreeable – (Mentions Sakura from either Pein's or Deidara's Point Of View)**

Most of the time Sakura was a cheerful and agreeable partner. Then there were times when she wasn't. Now was one of those times.

**Broad – (Featuring Sakura and Itachi. With a mention of Deidara and Kisame)**

"But it's so broad! How're we going to cross it?" Was the first thing out of Sakura's mouth when she saw the huge ass ravine they had to cross to reach their mission objective.

Itachi really regretted not bringing Deidara and his clay bird with them. It shouldn't matter that he always flirted with her and cuddled her and – his Sharingan began to spin furiously just thinking about it.

Maybe Kisame was right. Maybe he did have a crush on Sakura.

**Big – (Featuring Sakura and Deidara with a mention of Pein)**

Sakura's mouth salivated at the sight of the peach being offered to her.

"It's so big..." She said in a trance-like state.

Deidara merely grinned and moved the peach from side to side slowly. He chuckled when she followed the movement with her head and eyes. She caught this and growled, not at all amused at being made fun of.

Deidara gulped and, dropping the peach, ran for his life. Sakura growling at you was not a good thing at all. Sakura dove for the peach and caught it just before it hit the floor.

Once the giant peach was safely in her hands she turned her head to watch the blonde clay artist run down the hallway.

She supposed that since no one was allowed to use ninja powers in the base – due to what happened last time – he couldn't just teleport away, though Pein did say you could use ninja powers in a life or death situation. Strange he didn't classify this time as such.

"Eh," she said lazily, eyeing the peach again. "I'll get him later."

With that said she bit into the succulent-looking fruit. This resulted in it suddenly exploding in her face and she was covered in peach guts.

Her emerald green eyes narrowed to slits. He was so going to get it now...

"No mercy! Cha!"

In the next hallway over Deidara shivered at the loud battle cry and teleported away; it was now a life or death situation.

**Cooing – (Featuring Sakura and Tobi and a mention of Pein)**

Sakura looked at the bundle of feathers being carted around by Tobi, puzzled.

"Tobi-kun?" His attention was suddenly on her and she knew he would have hugged her if he didn't have... that in his arms.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," he said, hyper, always aiming to please – because he was a good boy.

"Why are you carrying around a pigeon?" He looked down at the cooing mess of feathers in his arms.

"Oh! Leader-sama asked for Tobi to collect pigeons but didn't tell Tobi were to put them afterwards and I can't just let it wander, someone might try and eat it!"

Although Sakura sweatdropped she knew his statement was valid. It was even beginning to look good to her.

"Hey Tobi-kun, I think I know where you can put it," she said, a mischievous look in her eye.

**Ancient – (Featuring Sakura and Deidara. With a mention of Zetsu, Kisame and cuddly ninja.)**

Sakura looked at the cave – the Akatsuki's main base of operations. It was so large, so waterfall-ey, so majestic, so ancient, so – home of the most cuddly ninja of all time when they weren't on missions. This is where the main Akatsuki-nin resided. The others were scattered all about the place, but somehow Pein always knew what they were up to... which was kinda creepy.

"Sakura-chan, why are you staring at our base as if it's thousands of years old un?" Deidara asked, dropping down to stand beside Sakura from his clay bird in the sky miles above them – it promptly exploded once Deidara was on the ground.

"Isn't it?" Sakura asked, not even batting an eyelash at the little pieces of clay raining down on them.

"Nope!" he grinned cheerfully. "It was made about 10 years ago by Zetsu, Kisame and I when the old one flooded."

Sakura sweatdropped.

**Bitter – (Featuring Sakura, Kakuzu, Deidara with a mention of Hidan)**

Sakura looked at Kakuzu, noting he appeared more bitter than usual when he arrived at the breakfast table this morning.

"Did Hidan spend your money again, Kakuzu-san?" she asked him politely, not wanting to anger him when he was already in a bad mood.

His green pupil-less eyes found hers and narrowed. He didn't say anything, noticing she didn't flinch away from his 'scary' gaze like most people, a second later his eyes were back on his plate.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she said smiling at him. She sneakily forked some egg off Deidara's plate and onto her own. The blonde clay artist didn't seem to notice.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Kakuzu wasn't feeling bitter just because Hidan had once again used him as his own personal bank account, he also felt bitter because Sakura had added that honorific to his name.

He inwardly sighed.

**Boiling – (Featuring Sakura and Itachi with a mention of Kisame)**

Sakura panted as she wandered the Akatsuki halls aimlessly. It was a boiling hot day, even there, in the underground waterfall cave.

She had to keep moving, had to keep trying to find a cooler place to stay. Heck, even the water was hot, which ruled out swimming to keep cool.

She watched, in an almost half-dead state, as Itachi walked by. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. He was completely unruffled! He didn't even have a drop of sweat on him!

"How?" she asked in a strained voice, almost collapsing.

Itachi stopped and wrapped an arm around her. He helped her to stand and she leaned against him. She paused.

His skin was cool!

She pressed herself to him trying to keep cool. He barely concealed a blush.

"It's a jutsu," he said. "Kisame taught me, as he needs to stay cool in this kind of weather."

"Tell me!" she breathed out, hugging him tightly.

His Sharingan began to spin more quickly in his embarrassment at the clinging female.

He blushed even more.

"Please," she murmured.

He nodded, "I'll teach, but let go first please."

She shook her head furiously, not wanting to part from her personal cooler.

"I can't teach you if you can't see the hand signs," he said persistently, even though he secretly liked her clinging to him.

She growled but released him, and looked at him expectantly.

He showed her the complex hand signs and was slightly amused when she got it right on the first try.

**Abundant – (Sakura and Zetsu with mentions of Kisame)**

Sakura sighed happily as she lay on the soft grass surrounded by all kinds of plants. She had never noticed before but the river inside the waterfall cave was abundant in plants despite the lack of sunlight.

"_Hello, Sakura-chan_," a pleasant voice broke into her thoughts; it was Zetsu and she could tell it was his white side due to the different voices he used.

She opened her emerald eyes and looked at the head that had popped out of the ground.

"Oh, hello Zetsu-kun." She replied, smiling at the half-shy, plant /cannibal man.

"**Enjoying the scenery?**" the darker side asked, surprisingly polite for once.

"Yes, it's so beautiful here. Did you make all these plants grow? Or are they some kind of mutation?" she asked.

She'd always been curious.

"_**I made them grow after Kisame built the river, they need constant maintenance due to the lack of sunlight but it's rewarding and fun.**_" They answered in sync for once and Sakura giggled.

'Ah, this is the life,' she thought, stretching out her hands and feeling the grass beneath them.

Zetsu smiled secretly at her and turned his gaze back on his plants.

* * *

**The mini stories are going to always be varying lengths so the outcome of words will always be different, but I hope you enjoyed them. I will be updating weekly, starting today and then once again next Monday then the Mondays after that.**

**This part was beta'd by Burning Rain. **


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my little stories. If you want to elaborate on then you must ask my permission. Also, I myself may elaborate on these at any time, so if you do end up writing one of these and I write the same one, remember it was my idea in the first place, though I will not copy your ideas. I already know where each of these are going.**

**Thankyou.**

**P.S. These stories aren't related to each other unless it says so in the title.**

**P.S.S. Tobi is not Madara, he is Tobi. Madara doesn't exist, though Tobi does have a rarely visited dark side.**

**P.S.S.S. I'm doing this from an internet cafe type place as I'm moving at the moment, so no internet at home. **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Adventurous – (Featuring Sakura and Itahci with mentions of Deidara and Kisame)**

Itachi watched, interest piqued, as the pinkette pranced around the clearing they'd found on their most recent mission. Deidara and Kisame were right when they said she was adventurous. She had insisted on taking a different route on the way back to the base 'so enemy-nin couldn't track them back' but he knew it was just because she wanted to explore and play. He hid in the shadows of the trees, and watched her.

"Come on Itachi!" she called joyously from her position in the middle of the clearing. She immediately plopped down then lay back, enjoying the sun on her face.

Itachi reluctantly left the safety of the shadows and slowly made his way over and joined her. He sat down once he reached her but didn't lie down; he was just cautious like that.

She closed her eyes and he copied her.

"I must confess, the sun does feel nice," he said quietly, re-opening his eyes. It was amazing the amount of stuff he could see properly now.

The colours were so much brighter than what he was used to.

He closed his eyes again and touched them lightly. She had healed him, she fixed his vision... permanently, and for that, he would do anything for her.

She was the best medic in the whole of Fire Country, and perhaps the world, and she was theirs.

**Annoying – (Featuring Deidara and Tobi with a mention of Sakura)**

Deidara's eye twitched as Tobi prattled on and on about nothing.

"Deidara-senpai!" he suddenly shouted, bringing Deidara's attention back to him as they walked back to the base from their successfully completed mission.

"Do you think Sakura-chan is pretty?" he asked Deidara randomly, cheerfully yet with a slyness that Deidara didn't detect.

Deidara blushed. "You're annoying," he said, trying to take Tobi's attention off the question he had just asked.

"So, you **do **think Sakura-chan is pretty," Tobi gushed, dancing around Deidara and catching on despite his usual pretended cluelessness.

"S-shut up!" Deidara stuttered. He blushed harder and looked away.

Tobi smiled beneath his mask. It looked like his senpai had a crush.

**Annoyed – (Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara and Sakura with a mention of Zetsu)**

Pein's eye twitched. Konan sighed. Kisame grinned. Itachi stared. Kakuzu looked agitated. Hidan looked about ready to laugh. Sasori looked like he wanted to strangle a certain someone with his chakra strings. Tobi's expression couldn't be read but he probably looked ready to cry under his mask. And Zetsu wasn't present at the breakfast table, he didn't eat normal food like the other members. Sasori didn't eat the food, he just sat at the table and socialised.

Deidara gulped and looked around nervously for an escape route. In the middle of the breakfast table was a large burnt patch, and scattered everywhere were the remains of his latest clay sculpture, which he'd put there to show everyone. They'd all loved it – before it had exploded in their faces.

Thankfully the food wasn't there yet, so it hadn't been spoiled by all the raining clay. Also thankfully no one was injured; they were just all severely annoyed.

It was then Sakura chose to make her entrance, her hands laden with the breakfast she'd just cooked. She took one look, rolled her eyes and began handing out the food.

"Honestly," she said, "It's like none of you have ever seen one of Deidara's statues randomly explode before. It happens daily."

**Amused – (Featuring Sakura, Sasori, Hidan and Deidara)**

Sasori smirked, thoroughly amused, as Sakura tried out the chakra strings he used on a daily basis. He had taught her the jutsu because she literally begged, and who was he to deny a pretty pink headed medic nin who could heal or kill with one touch?

Anyway, he wasn't amused because she was failing; quite the contrary actually. She had succeeded in mastering something in a few days that had taken weeks for him to develop.

No, he was amused of what she was doing with her new found skill.

She was making Deidara dance along to the Barbie Girl song. He had obviously pissed her off – again – to warrant this revenge, so he didn't interfere.

He didn't particularly want to anyway. That girl was simply amazing with her string movements.

It was true; their Sakura was definitely one of a kind.

He almost laughed out loud when she'd made Hidan join in for making fun of Deidara.

**Chubby – (Featuring Sakura and Hidan)**

"What did you say?" Sakura asked Hidan, her voice was calm but you could practically hear the death threat in it. His eyes narrowed.

"You heard me bitch," he said, smirking.

"Hidan you fucker!" she screeched, losing her cool, "I am not chubby!"

"I didn't call you chubby, bitch, I called you fat."

Let's just say he was unconscious for a while.

**Colossal – (Featuring Deidara, Tobi and Sasori)**

"Ok, look here you colossal pain in the ass–" Deidara was cut off when Tobi launched himself at him and hugged his waist.

"Tobi is a good boy," he said cheerfully as Deidara growled.

Deidara had been in the middle of warning Sasori – once again – not to use his shampoo. By the look on Sasori's face, Deidara guessed he'd told Tobi – once again – that Deidara liked hugs. He had only done this to escape punishment and to punish Deidara for trying to undermine his shampoo and conditioner usage, even though the shampoo and conditioner were originally Deidara's.

"I bet you wouldn't be growling if it were Sakura were hugging you," he smirked lightly as he baited him.

"Ok! That's it!" Deidara pulled his arm free of Tobi's hold and pointed an angry finger at Sasori, "You're now prohibited to use my conditioner as well!" he hissed, Tobi forgotten.

Sasori pouted mockingly, "But it smells so flowery."

**Deafening – (Featuring Tobi, Sakura, Zetsu and random Akatsuki boys)**

It didn't happen very often, but when it did, it was deafening. Tobi sure could cry. Of course Sakura was on the scene straight away and she had angrily reprimanded a grumbling Zetsu for making him cry.

Hugging Tobi close, she soothed the child-like man by rubbing circles on his back softly and singing sweetly in his ear.

The Akatsuki men that had assembled looked on, each wishing they could be in Tobi's position.

**Brief – (Featuring Deidara with a mention of Sakura)**

Deidara had a great understanding of art. It was fleeting, brief, yet Sakura defied that logic.

**Delicious – (Featuring Sakura, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi)**

"This is fucking delicious bitch!" Hidan... complimented?

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance at his nickname for her.

"Impressive vocab," Deidara mocked. Hidan growled. "Didn't know you knew the word delicious," Deidara continued. Hidan growled louder.

"Forgo the word bitch, and I might say thanks," Sakura grumbled.

Hidan's violet eyes narrowed and he stood, walked over to Sakura and took her hands in his hands.

"This is fucking delicious Sakura," he said seriously.

She blushed lightly at his intense gaze.

"Thanks, Hidan," she said stunned.

Deidara glowered at Hidan from behind Sakura's back and Tobi watched it all with a thoughtful expression on his face underneath his mask.

'How interesting,' Tobi thought seriously.

**Breezy – (Featuring Deidara, Sasori and Sakura)**

Sakura sighed as she leaned against Sasori's back. When Sakura, Sasori and Deidara went on missions, Sasori and Sakura always travelled back to back when travelling on Deidara's giant clay bird to maximise their comfort, and Deidara sat at the head of the bird.

"Deidara-kun," Sakura said. "When are we going to put proper seats on these things?" she asked wearily.

"Sakura-chan, the bird explodes when we get there and a new bird is made before we leave, then that bird also explodes when we get back to the base un. If we put a saddle on it, the saddle will explode with it un."

"It'd be worth it," she groaned, arching her back against Sasori's lightly, trying to get more comfortable.

It fell silent for a while.

"It certainly is breezy up here," Sasori commented, breaking the silence, "But can this bird fly any faster?" His impatience was starting to flare up.

Deidara turned to look at his team mate and scowled.

"Deidara-kun! Eyes on the road!" Sakura screeched, causing Deidara to panic slightly and the giant clay bird to swerve.

"Sakura-chan un!" he yelled back once he'd gotten the bird back under control. "We're flying un! There are no roads un!" his eyes didn't leave the front of the bird again though, fearful of her wrath.

"So! We could crash into a mountain!"

"What un? A mountain that appears out of nowhere un?" He laughed and Sasori chuckled but Sakura looked grim.

"It's happened before," she said glumly, remembering the unfortunate incident.

Deidara and Sasori both fell silent.

They all remembered the embarrassing event in which the three of them had been playing poker atop the bird and been totally unprepared for the giant mountain that popped out of the ground due to an earth-based jutsu.

"Let's not speak of it again," Sasori said, his embarrassment concealed well.

"Agreed," Sakura and Deidara said together.

**Empty – (Featuring Tobi and Sakura)**

Sakura felt like crying. Tobi walked into the room. He saw Sakura tearing up in the middle of the room, clutching at a cup, he froze.

After a few seconds... "Who made you cry?" His deep and dark voice alerted her to him and her eyes immediately cleared.

She looked embarrassed. "It's just that..." Tobi leaned in closer.

"My cup that used to be full of hot chocolate is empty," she said sheepishly, holding out her empty cup for him to inspect.

His head tilted to the side. "So why were you about to cry?"

She shrugged. "It was good hot chocolate."

He rushed in and hugged her around the waist, glad that she didn't have a serious reason to cry.

"Sakura-chan!" He picked her up and whirled her around playfully.

"Tobi-kun!" She laughed, hugging him in response. She sobered. "Can you please carry me to the kitchen?" she asked seriously.

He laughed and rearranged her so he was carrying her bridal style, and began walking to the kitchen.

"To more hot chocolate!" she yelled out, holding out her cup in the direction of the kitchen. Tobi chuckled and began carrying her there.

* * *

**A thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to review. You're all awsome.**

**2plus2is4**

**10tealeaf**

**KagomeAngel91**

**Angel897**

**I was not able to thank 10tealeaf personally due to the Private Messenger being disabled so, thankyou 10tealeaf for taking the time to reply, I really appreciate it. Also I'm glad you liked that one in particular.**

**Till next time! If you see any errors, please review and tell me. Constructive criticism welcome :). I have internet again and have fixed all visible (on my part) errors. I don't have a BETA so there probably will be other errors so I apologise. **

**Till next Monday :)**

**This part has been Beta'd by Burning Rain.**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my little stories. If you want to elaborate on then you must ask my permission. Also, I myself may elaborate on these at any time, so if you do end up writing one of these and I write the same one, remember it was my idea in the first place, though I will not copy your ideas. I already know where each of these are going.**

**Thankyou.**

**P.S. These stories aren't related to each other unless it says so in the title.**

**I decided to post it a day early since I finished editing it last night :D**

**

* * *

**

**+Part Three+ **

**+Naruto – Sakura in the Akatsuki+**

**

* * *

**

**Aggressive – (Featuring Sakura, Hidan and Pein with mentions of spectators)**

"Ok! That's it! Hidan, prepare to meet your doom!" The pinkette lunged for Hidan, who was unprepared for the move.

Later on the – jealous – spectators would claim he went down like a sack of potatoes.

She straddled him and started hitting him.

Pein walked past, and stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what have I said about aggressive behaviour?" he asked, looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

Sakura paused, her clenched fist halfway to connecting with Hidan's head, and turned her head to face Pein. She smiled sweetly at him, and then her smile turned sour.

"He called me a bitch! Again! Do I look like a female dog to you?" she growled. The spectators and Pein took a step back.

Hidan smirked and held Sakura's waist with both his hands.

"I dunno, I kind of like this position, bitch," he said cheekily, drawing her attention back to him and their position.

Sakura froze, went completely red, and then slapped him – hard.

"So worth it," Hidan grinned, and Sakura slapped him again.

**Bad – (Featuring Tobi, Deidara and Sakura)**

"Tobi un!" Deidara yelled angrily. Tobi jumped at Deidara's angry tone and accidentally dropped the statue he'd been looking at.

Tobi froze. He'd just dropped - and smashed - one of the clay master's most prized sculptures. It was an excellent statue of Sakura, very deeply detailed. He'd taken it from Deidara's room to study it, to see if Deidara had made it out of exploding clay, or ordinary clay. Just as he was returning it, he had been right in front of Deidara's room, when Deidara had appeared and startled Tobi, which made him drop the statue.

Deidara's expression grew deadly, even more so than usual, and Tobi grew nervous.

He stomped up to Tobi and was about to give him a piece of his mind when Sakura chanced upon the scene.

Tobi saw Sakura and ran up behind her; she looked around at him in confusion. Tobi grabbed her around the waist and held on, preventing her from moving. Tobi knew Deidara wouldn't willingly hurt Sakura - she was the perfect shield.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, not worried at all about Tobi's clinging to her. She wasn't surprised because Tobi was always pissing off the clay artist some way or other.

"Tobi was a bad boy un!" Deidara hissed angrily at Tobi.

"Deidara!" Sakura said with shock, eyes wide. Deidara had never gone that far before.

She heard a choked sob from behind her and Sakura narrowed her emerald green eyes at the one responsible.

"He went into my room, took one of my most prized sculptures, and then dropped it un." Deidara growled, not backing down this time. Usually he did when Sakura started glaring.

'It must be seriously serious,' Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry senpai! It was an accident senpai! I swear!" Tobi said from behind his pink haired shield and saviour.

"Well you know you're not allowed to be in my room in the first place un," he growled again.

"Deidara, be reasonable, it was an accident, he said sorry and I'm sure you're skilled enough to be able to remake it." His ego flared at the compliment but he scowled.

"I can't remake it because..." he faltered.

Tobi peeked out from behind Sakura to finish Deidara's sentence. "Because it was a pretty sculpture of Sakura-chan, and it didn't have any explodey chakra in it."

"Tobi un!" Deidara barked, horrified at the identity of his statue being made aware of.

Sakura blushed.

"If you forgive Tobi," Sakura's blush deepened, "I'll model for a replacement."

"Really un?" Deidara looked suspicious.

"Really, really. But you also have to say Tobi's a good boy, because he is." Sakura reached around and patted Tobi on the shoulder.

Deidara scowled, but it soon faded and he sighed.

"Tobi's a good boy, Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked shyly.

"You sure are Tobi-kun, now let's hear DeiDei-kun say it. Though it was wrong of you to enter Deidara's room without his permission first, so please don't do it again."

"Ok, Sakura-chan." Tobi said. Sakura smiled, and looked at Deidara expectantly.

Deidara rolled his eyes but gestured for Tobi to come out of hiding, which he did reluctantly.

"I accept your apology Tobi, and you are a good boy...most of the time un," he said, refusing to look Tobi in the mask.

Tobi launched himself at Deidara, hugging him around the waist.

"Tobi is a good boy senpai!"

Sakura giggled. "When should I come around for modelling?" She struck a random pose.

Deidara blushed at Sakura's giggle and seemed to forget Tobi was hugging him, "Anytime tomorrow is fine un," he said, as if in a daze.

**Anxious – (Featuring Sakura, Konan, and Pein, with mentions of an OC)**

"B-But what if the date goes horribly?" Sakura said to Konan quickly, beginning to pace. She was imagining the worst case scenarios and panicking.

"Sakura! Stop being anxious. Everything will be fine," Konan soothed, grabbing hold of Sakura and holding her still. "And you probably shouldn't pace a hole through the floor either."

From on the bed, Pein glared at nothing in particular.

"Takeshi is at the door," he announced glumly, sensing Takeshi's chakra.

Sakura breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. She turned to Pein.

"I need a guy's opinion! How do I look?" She twirled for him and then stared, waiting for his answer with wide eyes.

Konan looked at him knowingly from behind Sakura's back.

"You look beautiful...like always." He smiled at her lightly.

She smiled warmly back, "Ok, I think I can do this now." She turned back to Konan. "Bye guys, thanks for your help." And with that she was gone.

Pein watched her as she went. Five minutes after she had left Konan turned to Pein.

"Pein-sama has a crush~" she sang. Pein blushed and glared at her, but didn't deny it.

Konan smiled a secret smile.

**Brave – (Featuring Sakura, the Akatsuki and mentions of Team 7)**

Sakura may have looked brave, but she certainly didn't feel brave. She was facing her old team again, decked out in Akatsuki gear, with her Akatsuki team mates. She could feel their disappointment.

Itachi walked up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him in question and he smiled lightly at her. The others began crowding around her, each offering their comfort and support. She felt tears come to her eyes, they were her family now.

She felt stronger, and narrowed her eyes at her old team mates. Her new family made her brave.

**Crooked – ~Sister Story to Anxious~ (Featuring Sakura with a mention of Takeshi (an OC) and an unknown member)**

The thing she liked about Takeshi the most was his smile. He always had one on his face, even when he was sad. He had all sorts of smiles for all sorts of occasions, but her favourite was the crooked smile that he sported when he had his arm around her.

He was such a good friend. He didn't mind being used, he understood completely. In fact, he was the one to suggest it.

He had seen her pining over a certain Akatsuki member and thought it was his duty to help her out. He said they could pretend to go out to get his attention. He said it would hopefully get him jealous. She blushed, feeling his eyes on her; the plan seemed to be working.

**Fat –~Sister story to Chubby~(Featuring Sasori, Hidan and Sakura) ****With mention of Itachi?**

"Sakura, calm yourself," Sasori said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder and slightly restraining her. Sakura could feel herself becoming more and more angry. She closed her eyes, concentrating on Sasori's hand on her, and tried to calm her rapid breathing.

"Are you listening, you fat bitch?" Hidan sneered.

'He never learns,' Sasori thought, shaking his head lightly at Hidan's stupidity. 'There are easier ways to get her attention.'

He sighed as she ripped away from him and launched herself at Hidan –once again – to punish him painfully.

Even Itachi knew to never insult a woman's appearance if you wanted to stay in their good books.

**Faint – (A mention of Sakura and Kisame)**

When she first saw the shark of the Akatsuki, she almost fell into a dead faint. He was the largest blue man she had ever seen – and he had sharp teeth.

**Early – (Featuring Sakura with a mention of Itachi)**

Early on in her ninja career, Sakura would have gravely injured anyone who said that in the next five years she would be calmly having tea with Itachi Uchiha.

She would have committed that person to the nearest mental hospital if they went on to say she would also be having a pleasant two sided conversation with the man – you know, him talking back and actually using real words.

**Fresh – (Featuring Sakura, Kisame and Itachi)**

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed, collapsing onto the slightly springy green grass in the clearing where they'd set up camp for the evening.

Kisame came into the clearing in full battle stance, his great chakra sucking sword out of its bindings and everything.

"What! Where's the enemy?" he said, panting slightly from his run. He was shortly followed by Itachi, who'd opted to take the trees instead. He peered down at her with his sharingan turned on and spinning. Sakura sat up and looked at her team mates curiously.

"Are you hurt?" Itachi asked, a worried tone in his usually emotionless voice.

"I can't sense anyone in the vicinity," Kisame informed Itachi. They both scanned the tree line for any signs of movement anyway.

Sakura looked at them liked they'd each suddenly sprouted two heads.

"Guys, it was an 'Ah!' of relaxation, not an 'Ah!' of I'm dying, come help!" she said while lowering herself back onto the grass she was sitting on. "But I do feel flattered that you two dropped whatever you were doing to come see if I was okay. That was really awesome of you." Both boys blushed lightly; thankfully Sakura didn't see this, as she had closed her eyes.

Kisame and Itachi shrugged at each other; it was getting late anyway. They might as well stick around now.

Itachi hopped down from the tree and busied himself by starting a fire, while Kisame began sharpening a kunai.

"I really do love it out here," she said after a while.

"Why is that Sakura-chan?" Kisame asked, holding the kunai up to his face for inspection. Itachi listened in.

"It's just so fresh out here. It smells so nice." Kisame nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and looked up to the sky.

**Broken – (Featuring Pein with a mention of Sakura and Itachi)**

When Pein had first taken an interest in her, she'd still been a loyal kunoichi of the leaf. He sent Zetsu to spy on her for a month, and to report back after the time period was up.

He'd been surprised to see that Konohagakure didn't really appreciate her, that they didn't see her huge potential. In fact she was quite powerful and resourceful just as she was.

When she started crying herself to sleep he knew it would be easy to convert her to their side. He learnt afterwards that it was mainly due to Itachi's younger brother. Even though he'd gone back to Konohagakure to live after he'd killed Orochimaru, he still didn't accept Sakura, despite how much stronger she'd become. She was hurting from the disrespect he continuously showed her while he treated everyone else like a close friend. No one saw this, not even Naruto.

He had reported back to Pein, and he had sent Itachi to convert her.

It was easier that way. Itachi was once a Konohagakure-nin, and he knew his way around the village. He was also kind of familiar to Sakura, who knew him as Sasuke's older brother.

Three days after he'd been dispatched, with his partner Kisame, he'd reported a mission success via Pein's link.

The Akatsuki had gained a new S-Ranked member that day.

Another three days passed and then she'd arrived, broken and introverted.

She now realizes that sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can.

**Few – (Featuring , Sakura and Zetsu with a mention of all the main Akatsuki members)**

It had been a few days since she'd last been to the Akatsuki base. She'd been trapped in there for months after Hidan had commented about the men of the various villages leering at her all the time. Pein and the other members decided to have her suspended from missions for the time being to 'protect her virtue' and Sakura was getting bored. Konan had just gone along with it because Pein had issued the order.

Thankfully Zetsu and Tobi had come through for her and smuggled her out for a spying mission. They said that they needed a medic on board, 'just in case,' but she knew this was just an excuse.

'_**They are far too over protective of 'their' little medic.**_' Zetsu thought, lightly shaking his head. 'She is a grown woman capable of taking care of herself.' And even though he knew this information to be true in every aspect, it didn't lessen the glare that he threw at a young man who'd tried to chat her up.

* * *

**A thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to review, it's very appreciated.**

KagomeAngel91

kazza-spexy

Little-Retard

10tealeaf

**P.S. Thanks again 10tealeaf and you so need a good thanking :), a review is a precious thing that every author should cherish. Live long and prosper. **

**Till next time! If you see any errors, please review and tell me. Constructive criticism welcome :). Also if you don't understand anything, just message me and ask.**

**This part has been edited by Burning Rain.**


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my little stories. If you want to elaborate on then you must ask my permission. Also, I myself may elaborate on these at any time, so if you do end up writing one of these and I write the same one, remember it was my idea in the first place, though I will not copy your ideas. I already know where each of these are going.**

**Thankyou.**

**P.S. These stories aren't related to each other unless it says so in the title.**

**I've changed the title to; Sakura in the Akatsuki: Ninja series, because I might make a high school version of this after I finish this and my Powerpuff story Blue Flame.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**P.S. There are no special Christmas themes, I wrote this like a week before and I kinda forgot to add something Christmassy in.**

**

* * *

**

**+Part Four+**

**+Naruto – Sakura in the Akatsuki+**

**

* * *

****Alert – (Featuring Itachi with a mention of Sakura)**

Itachi always thought of himself as an alert kind of person. He noticed things normal people wouldn't, and he couldn't sleep deeply, no matter what he tried.

He noticed the big things most people would notice, he noticed the small things that hardly anyone would notice and he noticed everything in-between.

But he found himself not noticing the things happening around him when Sakura was around. It was like she subconsciously drew his attention to her whenever she was in the room.

Fortunately he was able to block her siren call when they were on missions.

**Better – (Featuring Sakura, Deidara, Hidan and mentions of other Akatsuki members.)**

Sakura, like most medic-nin, liked to make people feel better. It was almost like instinct in some cases.

Unfortunately, being a medic was a busy job. So when she wasn't eating, hanging out at the training grounds, or training at the training grounds, she was in the medical bay.

It was amazing how many people injured themselves on a daily basis, though they could probably afford to now. Their last medic-nin hadn't been too good; apparently he only knew how to do the basic stuff, and he had let Kakuzu do the stitching! I mean, Kakuzu's stitching was crude at best, and he was completely unsanitary. Deidara could barely use his arms! Thankfully, she had gotten to him in time to reverse the damage.

Anyway, the injured nin usually came in hordes just a few hours after lunch. Deidara and Hidan joked once that it was like Rush Hour at the Akatsuki Base. Sakura, in turn, jokingly said that if they kept that up they would be added to the long line of patients waiting to be treated.

Yeah, they usually shut up after that particular threat was made.

**Arrogant – (Sakura with a mention of Pein, Deidara and Hidan)**

The most arrogant man alive lived in the Akatsuki base. No, it wasn't Deidara-kun or Hidan-kun (though they came in pretty close). It was their leader: Pein-sama. Although he had admirable ideals - world peace and all that - he still proclaimed himself a God. Now if that ain't arrogant, I don't know what is.

On top of that, he was able to silence most members with just one look – only Hidan wasn't affected by this because he was immortal and couldn't die.

Well, on top of being the leader of the Akatsuki (which meant he was the most powerful as well because you can't have someone in an evil organisation who is stronger than the leader), he was also surprisingly good at Battleship. In fact, he ruled at it.

Sakura and some of the others had an inkling he was cheating somehow, but no one could prove it. They were forced to leave it alone.

(A/N: If no one got that and you don't mind people telling you spoilers, ask me about it and I'll tell you.)

**Calm – (Mentions of Sakura, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan)**

Sakura and Kakuzu were kind of alike in the worst way possible. They both had incredibly short fuses and bad tempers - a very bad combination.

The main difference between Sakura and Kakuzu, in that aspect, is that while Sakura punched someone into next week for pissing her off, Kakuzu tried to kill them (and usually suceeded if it was someone outside the organisation).

The only people actually be able to stand up to him fully were the leader and Hidan, the latter because he couldn't die and the former because, well, he was the leader.

The only people able to calm him down were Konan, and surprisingly, Sakura. No one knew why Sakura could calm him down, but all she had to do was bat those pretty eyelashes at him and bam! He was calm.

**Curved – (Featuring Itachi with mentions of Sakura)**

Itachi could have sighed. It was Sakura again. She kept distracting him with the most ridiculous thing. It was her smile. Her mischievous, curved smile. Her full, kissable lips. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

'That's not good,' he thought, red eyes narrowing. 'She's getting harder to push out of my head.'

**Gigantic – (Featuring Deidara and Sakura)**

"Oh my gosh un! It's huge un!" Deidara shouted out.

"No! It's gigantic!" Sakura yelled out louder, waving her arms around widely to emphasise her point.

Deidara looked at her and his visable blue eye narrowed playfully at her, "Why do you always try and out-do me at everything un?"

She grinned at him, "Cause it's fun!" She said, giving him a thumbs up. He scowled, which she found to be utterly adorable. She started to giggle and he blushed lightly at the noise.

She quietened down. "It sure is beautiful though," she said, turning to stare at the waterfall from the back of the hovering clay bird.

"Not as beautiful as you un," he said lowly, looking at her instead of the waterfall.

She turned to face him, a confused, innocent expression on her face. "Pardon Deidara-kun?"

"Umm... nothing Sakura-chan un!" he replied quickly, blushing heavily and looking away.

She shrugged and quickly got behind him and hugged him around the waist.

He blushed harder. "What's this for un?" he asked, trying to rein in the electricity running through his veins at her close proximity.

"For being a good friend," she murmured into his back.

He smiled lightly.

**Harsh –~Sister Story to Boiling~ (Featuring Itachi, Kisame and Sakura) **

The desert winds were very sandy, blowing their hair all over the place and covering them in - you guessed it- sand.

"Why are we in Wind Country again?" Sakura grumbled, trying to push back her pink hair for the 55th time.

"Well at least we aren't hot," Kisame said, shrugging.

"Yes! Thank Kami-sama for your jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Kisame around the waist and lifting him into the air, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at them from the background, kind of jealous that he wasn't the one being hugged.

Once he couldn't take any more of Sakura hugging someone other than him, he said a quick, harsh, "Come."

Sakura and Kisame paused and turned their heads, and tilted them in confusion. "The mission objective won't wait for us," he said, before turning on his heel and walking off.

Sakura and Kisame shrugged, Sakura lowered him back to the ground and they let go of each other and followed after him. It wouldn't have been the first time Itachi had gotten seriously irritated over dry skin and taken it out on his poor, helpless team mates.

**Fast – (Featuring Kisame, Sakura and mentions of Strawberry Cakes of Shortness!)**

Kisame, despite his size, zipped through the trees. He was almost as fast as a bullet. Thankfully he hadn't taken Samehada, as it would have slowed him down. Thank goodness for Sakura suggesting Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

A few metres behind him, loud crashes were heard. It was the sound of trees splintering; all the members had been acquainted with that sound one way or another.

Panicking, he forced himself to go faster.

"Slow down, you overgrown shark!" he heard the enraged pinkette yell from behind him.

"Have mercy!" he yelled back, refusing to slow down.

"Never! Cha!" she shouted.

He felt something approach him, small and fast. He ducked, just in time, to hear a shuriken whizz just over his head.

As he ran for his life, he knew he should never, EVER call her 'Strawberry Shortcake' again. EVER!

**Juicy - ~Sister Story to Big~(Featuring Deidara and Sakura)**

Sakura looked at the shiny red apple being presented to her.

"It's a 'sorry for making a peach blow up in your face' apple un," the blonde clay artist said, a cute 'please forgive me' expression on his face. Sakura peered at him.

'He looks sincere enough,' she finally decided, gently taking the apple from his outstretched hands.

She eyed it suspiciously. She looked up at him, a severe expression on her face.

"If this apple so much as twitches, I will destroy you," she said seriously, an evil aura surrounding her.

He gulped and nodded. He then took off running, her eyes narrowed in realization that she'd been duped_ once again_, and then the apple exploded... right in her face.

As she glared after him, still in slight shock, the apple juices ran down her face.

She lessened the glare and sighed. "At least he picked a nice juicy one, it would have been a good apple," she admitted, before reapplying her glare at her retreating prey.

She smirked viciously. It was obvious he hadn't learnt his lesson from the last time.

**Bumpy – (Featuring Zetsu and Sakura)**

The emerald eyed pinkette cutely tilted her head in confusion as she ran her finger down the underside of a leaf. It was bumpy!

"Hey Zetsu, what plant is this?" she asked the nearby plant-man, putting her face up close to it.

"**The bumpy kind,**" his dark side said cheekily as he continued to water the rest of the plants in his extensive green house.

Hey, Sasori had to get his poisons from something other than venomous creatures.

She turned her head to look at him in annoyance.

He merely smirked, though he knew she couldn't see it.

She really was an enigma.

**Heavy – (Featuring Kisame and Itachi)**

"How does this keep happening?" she asked in exhaustion, hefting a heavy-looking box from the stack of boxes in Kisame's old flooded room like it was nothing.

Sakura was once again helping Kisame move; it was like he was cursed or something. It would be fine for months and then, all of a sudden, he'd wake up in the middle of the night feeling like he'd ran all the way to Konoha and back, using all his chakra doing it, and his room would be flooded.

They'd checked his room twice, and there was no leak. Even if there was a leak, that wouldn't have explained the mysterious chakra loss.

"I honestly have no clue," he said, barely suppressing a yawn, as he too hefted a box over his shoulder.

"Have you considered, instead of sleep-walking, you use jutsu while you're asleep?" Itachi offered, picking up his own box - a rather small-looking one too. They both stared at his small box, then looked between each other at their large boxes.

It was official: Itachi had no upper body strength.

"That would explain the chakra-depletion once he wakes up," Sakura nodded, once she'd gotten over Itachi's puny box.

"And the fact that my room is soaked," Kisame grumbled.

"Do you think it's some kind of trauma, like you're defending yourself in a nightmare?" Sakura asked Kisame, but leaving the question open for Itachi. He was a genius after all - definitely more his forte.

"Maybe," Kisame said, starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation.

"It would make sense," Itachi added.

"Maybe you should see the bases' psychiatrist Kisame-kun?" Sakura said, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"They have one of those here?"

Sakura nodded at Kisame.

"How come I've never heard of there being one before then?"

Itachi looked slightly uncomfortable, and Sakura grinned.

"It's because Konan-chan is the psycho-ologist," Sakura said. "She does such a good job that anyone who goes there forgets that they went there in the first place."

"She uses hypnosis?" Kisame asked, sceptical.

"Sure does!" Sakura replied feeling hyper for some reason. "She cured Itachi's problem."

"Itachi had a problem?" Kisame asked, disbelieving.

Sakura nodded, ignoring Itachi's warning looks.

"He used to eat all the cookies in the middle of the night."

Kisame stared open-mouthed at Itachi.

"It was you!" he growled finally, pointing angrily at Itachi.

"Hn." was all he said before disappearing.

"He will suffer the consequences of eating all the cookies and not sharing!" Kisame cried dramatically before dropping his box and going off in search of Itachi.

Sakura sighed, picking up Kisame's box.

"At least Itachi had the decency to take his box with him," she grumbled.

**-With Itachi and Kisame-**

"Take one false step and he gets it," Itachi said in his usual monotone.

He held a stuffed shark in a typical hostage hold, a kunai pressed to its throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kisame hissed, though not moving just in case.

"Try me," he taunted.

'Damn,' Kisame thought, 'Why'd he have to take the box with my prized stuffed shark in it!'

(A/N I hope some of you got that. He he. As in he only took the box for that purpose, not to be gentlemanly like Sakura thinks.)

* * *

**A thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to review, it's very appreciated.**

**P.S. YAY! Five reviews for one chapter! A personal record! You guys RULE!**

Guardian Sakura

kazza-spexy

D

KagomeAngel91

Little-Retard

Also, thank you D for reviewing, even though you don't have an account - it just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**This part has been edited by Burning Rain.**

**Till next time! If you see any errors, please review and tell me. Constructive criticism welcome :).**


	5. Part Five  The Final Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my little stories. If you want to elaborate on then you must ask my permission. Also, I myself may elaborate on these at any time, so if you do end up writing one of these and I write the same one, remember it was my idea in the first place, though I will not copy your ideas. I already know where each of these are going.**

**Thankyou.**

**P.S. These stories aren't related to each other unless it says so in the title.**

**Naruto – Sakura in the Akatsuki – Part Four**

**Average – (Featuring Sakura with mentions of the Akatsuki and Konohagakure)**

Sakura had always thought of herself as average; average looks, average skills, average... everything. It all changed the day the Akatsuki took an interest in her. They'd convinced her she was something special, something worthy, and eventually she had joined them. They had accepted her when everyone else deemed her beneath them. For that, she would do anything for them.

Beautiful – (Featuring Sakura, Deidara and Tobi)

"Oh Deidara-kun! It's beautiful!" Sakura said in awe as she examined the medium sized statue of her.

Deidara blushed at the praise and looked down, suddenly uncharacteristically shy.

Sakura almost giggled at his sudden shyness and reached his side in two steps. She reached out and gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her.

'When did she get so close un?' he thought, seconds before his brain shut down.

She leaned closer, and closer, seemingly in slow motion until her lips were almost on his.

Suddenly the door banged open, which caused the two teens to jump apart. They both blushed fiercely.

Tobi entered the room. He looked at Sakura, then Deidara.

"Tobi hopes he didn't interrupt anything," he said in an innocent voice, "Tobi just really wanted to see if senpai had finished his sculpture of Sakura-chan yet."

Sakura blushed harder and gestured to the finished piece.

Deidara, still blushing quite heavily himself, glared at Tobi.

Tobi sweatdropped, 'So I did interrupt something...interesting...'

**Ashamed – (Featuring Sasuke, Sakura and a Mystery Member)**

Sasuke looked, absolutely gobsmacked, at the sight in front of him.

She was a vision of beauty; short pink hair, shining emerald green eyes, and the best of all: she was smiling at him. She was his. His beautiful angel.

Then the scene changed, she was still beautiful as ever, but she was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

She was smiling at someone else now. He couldn't tell who it was because they wore the Akatsuki's signature straw hat covering their face. He could feel his sharingan swirling angrily, he wanted to kill this other Akatsuki. Sakura looked at him, dropping the smile.

"I love him now," she said to Sasuke, wrapping an arm around the mystery guy's waist.

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried not to cry; he felt so ashamed.

If he hadn't been such an idiot he could be in a nice cosy bed right now, Sakura sleeping peacefully by his side. But no, he threw all that away for some half-baked plan of revenge.

And now he'd lost his chance with her forever.

**Charming – (Featuring Deidara, Sakura and Kakuzu)**

"You're so charming," Sakura said sarcastically.

"I know un." Deidara replied cockily with his chest puffed out.

"I was being sarcastic." She growled.

"I know un," he grinned, "but it still doesn't change the fact un."

She scowled at him but the scowl slowly faded. She looked thoughtful.

"You do have your moments I s'pose," she admitted grudgingly, refusing to look him in the eye.

Just then Kakuzu entered. He stopped, took one look, and then continued on.

"Don't mind me," he muttered, murderous intent filling the air.

For some reason he had felt... jealousy... when he saw the two together. He decided to ponder on it more after, when he was in his room.

**Ripe –~Related to Big and Juicy~ (Featuring Sakura and Deidara with mentions of Hidan)**

She glared at the orange-looking orange being offered to her. (A/N orange-looking orange :) ).

"Are you back for more Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked, a note of steel in her voice.

Deidara sweatdropped.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear un!" He said, waving the orange around violently, "Hidan dared me un!"

"And if he dared you to jump off a building, would you?" Sakura hissed, fully expecting him to say no. He just couldn't be predictable though, it wasn't his 'style.'

Deidara nodded and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You seriously would?" She asked, becoming concerned, was he that depressed?

"Well, only if he didn't prohibit the use of clay birds un?" he added. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the orange exploded in their faces, covering them in orange juice.

Deidara suddenly got a weird, unfamiliar look in his eye. Sakura saw it and was about to question him when he moved his face closer to her. She turned red as his face got closer and closer. Just when his lips could have brushed hers, and when her heartbeat was at its fastest, he veered to the left and delicately licked a drop of juice from her cheek. She blushed tenfold.

He pulled back, looked her in the face and grinned cheekily, barely able to control his own out of control heartbeat.

"See you Sakura-chan un!" And, before she could recover, he sped off, making his escape.

After a few seconds the shock wore off and she narrowed her emerald eyes.

"Well played Deidara-kun," she muttered, he had used her own hormones against her.

'Damn him for being so gosh darn handsome!' she thought angrily, her mind turning to the almost kiss. She blushed and shook the thoughts from her head. 'Maybe I'll let him off – just this once.'

**Great – (Featuring Sakura and Konan with a mention of Kisame)**

"Konan-chan! That looks great! No! Better than great!" Sakura gushed, holding the masterfully folded paper shark up to her face for a closer inspection.

"You really think so?" She asked, her head – and half her body – stuffed in her closet. She was looking for a spare jumper for Sakura, because she hadn't had time to buy one just yet. Apparently this was a more difficult task than what Sakura had imagined.

"Yeah, whoever you made it for is sure to love it!" Sakura said slyly, she knew exactly who it was for.

Konan blushed and pulled he head out of the closet to gawk at Sakura.

"W-Who said I made it for anyone?" She stuttered to the widely smiling pinkette.

Sakura rolled her eyes affectionately, amused by Konan's unusual behaviour, "Oh please," she said, "I know for a fact that you only put in this much effort when it's a gift for someone."

Konan sighed, defeat evident. "Darn you for being so smart." She grumbled, sticking her head back in the closet and rummaging around some more.

"Well? Spill! Who's it for?" Sakura asked, putting the shark down carefully, before jumping around the blue haired woman excitedly, though Sakura already had a clue as to who it could be for – I mean seriously, a shark? Totally Kisame.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked quietly, so unlike herself that Sakura very nearly pulled her out of the closet and bitch slapped some sense into her. Like Sakura would laugh about something like this.

"Come on Konan-chan! I won't laugh, I think it's cute," Sakura said, falling back on Konan's bed, exhausted from all the jumping (even though she could totally last on a battlefield for much, much longer).

"It's for Kisame-san. I heard it was his birthday soon." She sounded so nervous that Sakura just wanted to go up and hug her, she was being so cute!

Sakura inwardly chuckled, 'Ah, young love,' she thought mischievously, already planning ways to get them together.

"Well, he's sure to love it. You're the master of oragami." Sakura said, encouragingly.

Konan paused in her rummaging and a second later pulled out a blue sweater.

Sakura sweatdropped, "You weren't in there just to escape the face-to-face conversation. Were you?"

"...Maybe..." Konan said, shifty-eyed. She held out the sweater to try and distract her, which worked surprisingly, "This one might fit you."

Sakura grinned at the paper ninjutsu specialist. "Thanks Konan-chan!" she said, before slipping it over her head. "Great colour by the way," she commented, half sarcastically, once her head had made it safely through.

Konan grinned, pretending not to hear the sarcasm just to slightly annoy Sakura, "Isn't it just!"

**Deep – (Featuring Sakura and Zetsu)**

Sakura saw Zetsu sitting on a grassy hill coming back from a solo mission and decided to join him. It wasn't often that the plant-man was out in the open like this.

"Hey Zetsu," she greeted cheerfully as she walked up to him.

"Hello Sakura-chan," both sides replied simply as Sakura took a seat next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Just thinking about life – and how short it is." Sakura's eyes widened as both sides of him spoke as one on such a morbid subject.

"What brought this DAM thinking on?" she asked, lying down on the grass beside him and looking up at the sky.

"DAM?" his white side questioned. They looked at her.

"Deep And Meaningful," she supplied, looking him into continuation of his story.

He sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of it. "This hill was ravaged by fire just weeks after the grass had grown beautiful and green. I was pondering how short life is for them."

Sakura sweatdropped; of course he was thinking about plants.

"You know..." Sakura began after a while, "It also shows grass's perseverance."

Zetsu looked at her curiously again; she was just full of surprises.

"How so?" His dark side asked.

"Well it may have been ravaged, but look at it now! All green and soft again."

Zetsu nodded in understanding and they just looked up at the clouds together, Sakura occasionally pointing out cloud shapes that Zetsu really couldn't see.

**Chilly –~Related to Great~ (Featuring Sakura and Pein with mentions of Tobi and Konan)**

It was movie night at the Akatsuki's eastern base, which was located in a snow place. Akatsuki subordinates from the four corners had gathered there for the annual event. Within the gathered nin were the original nine, Sakura and Tobi.

Sakura had, of course, forgotten to bring the sweater she had borrowed from Konan. She was just forgetful about things like that. She had worn her cloak, but it was the summer version, and didn't really keep out the cold. Thankfully someone had seen her discreetly shivering in a corner.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, hoping someone hadn't injured themselves already. It wasn't uncommon for members to get into brawls, and the place was big enough to fit large scale fights too.

She turned to see the orange-haired leader. "Oh, hello Leader-sama," she greeted politely and pleasantly.

"I saw you shivering," he said in a monotone.

Sakura sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Ah, yes, well you see, I forgot to bring a sweater and I forgot how chilly it is in this snow place..." She was cut off by a cloak being draped around her.

"Here," he said simply, before walking back into the crowd.

She stared after him, slack jawed, not even noticing that his cloak was a winter type cloak and that she wasn't feeling cold anymore.

He was wearing tight black shirt that showed off his toned upper body by clinging to him like a second skin, and he had baggy jeans. He was hot!

'Who knew,' she thought, trying not to drool.

She wrapped the cloak around her tighter and tried to resist the urge to take in his scent.

**Light – (Featuring Kisame and Sakura with mentions of Hidan)**

Kisame sighed when Sakura motioned for him to carry her.

"Do I have to?" he whined, trying to get out of it. She motioned again, this time with a frown, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He strapped Samehada onto his back and then walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

Sakura closed her eyes, yawned cutely and nuzzled into his chest causing him to blush heavily.

"You know, I'd never hear the end of it if Hidan saw me carrying you," he grumbled to the half-asleep Sakura.

"He wouldn't dare," she said simply. Kisame reined in the shivers of fear at her words and the way she said them. It was like she was already planning out Hidan's demise if he did say anything.

'She is rather light though,' he thought.

"Where do you want me to drop you?" he asked, beginning to walk towards the base. Just minutes ago they'd been training at the base's training grounds. They'd tied and Sakura had demanded Kisame carry her back to the base.

"The bathroom nearest to my room please. And I hope you don't mean that literally," she said, giving out another delicate-looking yawn and opening her eyes a crack to give him a warning look.

Kisame fought the urge to roll his eyes; this happened every time! Not only did he have to carry Samehada but Sakura as well, after their afternoon training sessions. She closed her eyes again and he smiled down at her. The smile then evolved into a sharp toothed grin, 'I s'pose I do like the quiet version of her better.'

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. I know better than to incite your wrath, oh great pink haired one."

She grumbled and whacked him lightly in the face. "No talking now," she said, nuzzling further into Kisame's cloak.

Kisame was torn between snarling or blushing. He settled on a mixture of both.

**High-Pitched – (Featuring Sakura, Hidan and Kakuzu)**

Sakura stood, mortified, in front of a laughing Hidan and an indifferent Kakuzu.

"Hahaha, your fucking scream hahaha is so hahaha freaking high-pitched! Hahaha!" Hidan could barely hold himself up.

Sakura turned from mortified to pissed off, and was about to punch Hidan in the face when Kakuzu spoke up.

"You shouldn't talk Hidan, I've heard you speak higher than that," he said, calmly facing Hidan and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah?" he said, sobering up quickly due to his masculinity on the line, "Prove it you piece of shit!" Hidan challenged.

Sakura became confused and tilted her head cutely.

Kakuzu shrugged, as if to say 'your funeral' and kicked him –hard– in the family jewels. Hidan was down for the count.

"Kakuzu," Hidan began, his voice came out even more high-pitched than Sakura's scream had been. It caused Sakura to have a giggling fit and Kakuzu to smirk. "Damn you to hell!" he finished.

**Late – (Featuring Sasori, Sakura, and Tobi)**

Sakura gasped and shot straight up, sweat gleaming on her arms and upper chest. Due to the summer heat she had worn a tank top and shorts to bed.

"What a scary dream," she said to herself. She swallowed, or tried to in any case, finding her throat really dry. She got out of bed, stretched and went in search for a glass of water.

Thankfully the kitchen wasn't too far away.

As she approached the kitchen she noticed the light on, but ignored it. She headed straight for the fridge like a shark after blood.

She opened it and got out a jug of cold water.

"You're up rather late Sakura-chan," a voice behind her said.

She gasped and spun around so fast the water almost spilt out of the jug.

When she saw who it was, she sighed in relief. It was just Sasori sitting at the kitchen island bench.

"Oh, Sasori-kun. How late is it?" she asked curiously, getting a cup out of the island cupboard and pouring herself a glass of water.

"Well, if you wanted to be technical, you could say we are up rather early, if you get my drift." She nodded. "Say, what are you doing up this early Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, well I woke up because I had a nightmare, then I needed a glass of water. So here I am," she explained. She picked up her glass and took a sip, which caused Sasori's dark grey eyes to shift to her lips.

"A nightmare, you say?" he subtly inquired. He wanted, no needed, her to talk more because it distracted him from her otherworldly beauty.

"I dreamt muffins had mutated and taken over the world," she confessed, taking another sip of water. She put the glass gently back on the bench, grabbed the jug of water and turned around to put it back in the fridge.

"So what are you doing up so early?" she asked with her head in the fridge. She had to put the jug back just right, otherwise she'd get her ear talked off by Pein-sama/kun about order. Then he'd go into one of his, 'when I'm God, everything will be different' rants. She shivered at the thought. They were long and boring.

She found the exact same spot, put the jug down and turned back around, closing the frigde door in the same moment.

She came face-to-face with Sasori's chest. She looked up at him to find him looking back down at her, his intense grey eyes boring into her emerald green ones.

He leaned closer, his lips inches from hers, when someone coughed.

Sakura went red, but couldn't go anywhere because her back was against the fridge and Sasori wasn't moving. Sasori turned his head to glare at the person who had interrupted them.

"Tobi's sorry to interrupt, but Tobi needs a glass of water because he's thirsty." Tobi said, scratching the back of his head in what would have been a sheepish fashion if his mask hadn't been covering his face.

Sasori rolled his eyes and moved away, allowing Sakura to escape, which she did.

"G-good night S-Sasori-kun, Tobi-kun," she stuttered, embarrassed that she'd almost been kissed by Sasori in front of Tobi. She then took off down the corridor to her bedroom.

"Tobi is sorry," Tobi apologized to Sasori, whilst getting out the jug Sakura had only just put back.

Sasori smirked, picking up the glass of water that Sakura left behind, it was still at least half full.

"All is not lost," he said simply, following after his pink haired piece of heaven, the glass of unfinished water in hand.

**It's still Christmas so, this is a Merry Christmas chappy! This is also the last Part in Sakura in the Akatsuki: Ninja Series.**

**Hope you've enjoyed the mini stories :), and even though it's complete, it's still nice to receive reviews telling me what parts you liked, and what parts you didn't (with reasons) so I can improve.**

**See ya!**

**I was told I couldn't put the credits on the next page because it's illegal on fanfiction . net, apparently they are an authors note and that's not allowed to have it's own chapter. I apologize if it inconveniences anyone but it has to go somewhere. Thankyou ^_^**

**Credits**

**The Many Reviewers of Sakura in the Akatsuki: DeiXSaku OneShot Series**

**May You All Be Blessed and Stuff ^_^**

_**The-White-Empress**_

**Chapter One**

2plus2is4

10tealeaf

KagomeAngel91

angel897

ima-panda-hear-me-roar

**Chapter Two**

KagomeAngel91

kazza-spexy

Little-Retard

10tealeaf

ima-panda-hear-me-roar

**Chapter Three**

Guardian Sakura

kazza-spexy

D

KagomeAngel91

Little-Retard

**Chapter Four**

Little-Retard

speedangel

HatexLovexo

ima-panda-hear-me-roar

**Chapter Five**

sakura135

P

HatexLovexo

Little-Retard

Burning Rain

Lady Icicle

Chibi-Chic

angel897

ima-panda-hear-me-roar

lovelovefruit

**And thus Concludes the awesome reviewers. Even though the story is finally finished you can still review and leave an input. This includes anonymous reviewers.**

**For being the people who most followed my progress.**

**May you have a long and prosperous life.**

**The Warmest Regards Ever**

**_The-White-Empress_**


End file.
